disneyfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Bestia
La Bestia es el protagonista de la película Beauty and the Beast. A medida que la película está basada en el cuento tradicional del mismo nombre, la bestia se basa en el carácter correspondiente a partir de ese cuento. Descripción Oficial Maldecido por una hechicera porque no tiene amor en su corazón, un príncipe se transforma en una terrible bestia. El terrible hechizo sólo puede romperse cuando se aprende a amar de verdad y puede ganar el amor de otro. Pero, ¿quién puede amar a una bestia? Todo parece sin esperanza,hasta que el destino une a Bella en su mundo. Enojado y desesperado debido a su largo encantamiento, la bestia intenta capturar el amor de Bella a través el miedo, no por bondad. Luego, lentamente, a través de su coraje y compasión, comienza a descubrir los secretos de su propio corazón y se entera de que incluso una bestia puede ser amada. Desarrollo Las primeras versiones de la Bestia tenían la intención de ser paralelas al personaje en el cuento original; originalmente, la Bestia fue planeada para ser humilde, parecida a un caballero, y tenía una personalidad generalmente acogedora, con solo un temperamento ocasional. A medida que avanzaba el desarrollo de la película, los directores sintieron que cambiar este aspecto ayudaría a agregar dimensión a la Bestia, pero también promovería la moral principal de la película: "La verdadera belleza viene de adentro". El diseño de la Bestia pasó por muchos cambios durante la producción de la película; al principio, la mayoría de los bocetos iniciales eran poco más que humanoides con la cabeza de un animal atado. Deseando un modelo más poco convencional, los realizadores comenzaron a pensar en diseños más únicos, incluida una versión similar a una mantis. Chris Sanders fue responsable de ayudar a crear el diseño básico de la Bestia. Pasó de formas de insectos, formas aviares y formas de peces hasta que finalmente obtuvo el diseño correcto. Glen Keane , el animador supervisor de la Bestia, luego estudió varios animales para modificar el diseño y basarlo en criaturas de la vida real en lugar de extraterrestres. En última instancia, Keane se inspiró para hacer de la Bestia una combinación de la variedad de animales que estudió, sintiendo que este diseño realmente representaba al personaje que imaginó. Temiendo que Keane diseñara a la Bestia humana para que se pareciera a su actor de voz Robby Benson , el entonces presidente de Disney, Jeffrey Katzenberg , no permitió que Keane viera a Benson durante la producción de la película. Sin embargo, según los cineastas, no se puso mucho esfuerzo en el diseño humano de la Bestia. Los creadores afirmaron que, independientemente de su aspecto, sentían que la mayoría de los que vieron la película probablemente no les gustaría su apariencia humana, simplemente porque ya no se sentía como el personaje con el que los espectadores se vincularon a través de la película. 'Personalidad' Desde su primera introducción, la Bestia originalmente parecía ser irritable, egoísta y temperamental, y se mostró muy hostil, incluso hacia sus sirvientes. Sin embargo, también tenía una perspectiva muy amarga de su vida, y se frustraba rápidamente y atacaba cuando las cosas no funcionaban a su manera, mostrando un lado mimado a su personalidad. Aunque estos aspectos de su personalidad parecían contradictorios, ambos se derivaron de su educación como príncipe, ya que su vida privilegiada lo hizo egoísta y desconsiderado durante su juventud, y también lo llevó a su maldición en primer lugar cuando se negó a ofrecer hospitalidad a los extraños. La terrible situación de la Bestia solo exacerbó aún más su carácter temperamental, pero introdujo un profundo sentimiento de inseguridad y vergüenza por lo que le habían costado sus acciones pasadas. El conflicto más grande de la Bestia fue lidiar con su horrible apariencia y la retención de su humanidad. Aunque deseaba romper la maldición, la doble naturaleza de la Bestia lo hacía verdaderamente inseguro de volver a ser humano, especialmente cuando muchos ni siquiera podían reconocerlo como una vez humano. La Bestia se avergonzaba del aspecto monstruoso de sí mismo; era un recordatorio de lo que había hecho y de lo que se había convertido. Su vergüenza lo sujetó con fuerza, donde a menudo lo primero que lo desencadenaba era cuando otros reaccionaban ante su apariencia o sus instintos inhumanos. Estos casos crearon un ciclo de autocumplimiento, en el que la Bestia reaccionó con un comportamiento vicioso porque se lo consideraba una criatura viciosa. A pesar de parecer enfurecido cuando esto se convirtió en un problema, se indicó que luego podría sentirse culpable por su comportamiento; Bella lo dejó sentirse mal, creyendo que solo lo vería como un monstruo, y más tarde, cuando su temperamento lo dominó, él sin querer asustó a Bella, lo cual no hizo más que sustentar sus dudas, tanto que le salvó la vida después de hacerlo. por su comportamiento anterior. Aunque la Bestia es terca y carece de modales, no deja de tener un lado amable; La Bestia puede cuidar de los demás, pero tiene dificultades para superar sus propios defectos para expresar empatía. Además, su temperamento desmiente la ingenuidad de la Bestia con el mundo y cómo mostrar sus sentimientos hacia él. Su animador Glen Keane lo describe mejor como "un chico de veintiún años que es inseguro, quiere ser amado, quiere amar, pero tiene un aspecto feo y tiene que superar esto". Su naturaleza más suave fue insinuada durante su primera aparición, cuando parecía sentirse verdaderamente arrepentido hacia Bella después de haber despedido a su padre sin dejarla despedirse. Aunque aparentemente distante, la Bestia no es del todo apática, ya que también pudo sentir empatía con Bella y su propia desdicha por sus experiencias pasadas como marginado. Como efecto secundario de la maldición, era un tanto primordial y tenía un hábito de comportamiento animal, desde serias regresiones sociales como gruñir y rugir cuando estaba enojado hasta rasgos arbitrarios, ligeramente cómicos, como olvidar sus modales en la mesa. Estos rasgos también lo comparaban con el de un animal indomable hacia extraños. Según el productor de la película, Don Hahn , el hechizo de la Bestia no es solo físico sino también psicológico. Cuanto más tiempo esté la Bestia bajo el hechizo, más salvaje se volverá (lo que significa que si permanece una bestia más tiempo, se vuelve más como un animal). Si Bella nunca hubiera llegado al castillo, él eventualmente habría dejado de hablar, andaría erguido, vestido con ropa, y se habría ido a vivir en el bosque entre los animales salvajes para valerse por sí mismo. El comentario de la película también implicó durante la escena del ataque del lobo que él era suicida, o al menos no valoraba su vida con demasiada fuerza, debido a la desesperanza de romper la maldición. Esto se apoyó aún más en Marvel Comics, donde la Bestia, después de salvar a Bella y Chip después de que quedaron atrapados en una tormenta de nieve muy seria, agradeció a Bella por salvarle la vida, ya que su presencia hizo que se diera cuenta de que su propia vida no tenía "sentido" y su negativa a defenderse cuando todos fueron atacados por los aldeanos y Gaston, en lugar de tomar los ataques con una mirada deprimida en la cara esperando el golpe final, solo contraataca cuando se dio cuenta de que Bella había regresado a él. Una vez que la Bestia comienza a cuidar a Bella después de rescatarla de una manada de lobos, él cambia de brutal y temperamental a ser más agradable y gentil. Incluso intenta volver a ser civilizado por el bien de Bella, reaprendiendo modales en la mesa y alimentando a las aves, a pesar de sus gestos bestiales. A su vez, la aceptación de Bella de él a pesar de la apariencia comienza a mostrar su lado más positivo y se vuelve progresivamente desinteresado. Aprender a cuidar de Bella también revela un lado ferozmente leal a él, ya que estaba dispuesto a dar cualquier cosa para proteger a Bella y mantenerla feliz, incluso si eso significaba sacrificar su propia felicidad al dejarla irse, incluso antes de que ella pueda regresar. Su amor para romper la maldición. En contraste con su personalidad anterior, en la que era mal genio y se irritaba fácilmente, cerca del final del encantamiento la Bestia ha madurado significativamente. Por ejemplo, no se deja intimidar por las burlas de Gaston por su fealdad durante su duelo en la azotea del castillo, para gran disgusto de Gaston, quien esperaba que estos insultos incitaran a la Bestia a una lucha directa en la que Gaston tendría la ventaja. La Bestia, en cambio, se basó en la paciencia y la astucia para obtener el elemento de sorpresa y dominio sobre Gaston. 'Apariencia física' La Bestia no es de ninguna especie animal, sino una quimera , una mezcla de varios animales. Tiene la estructura de la cabeza y los cuernos de un búfalo, los brazos y el cuerpo de un oso, las cejas de un gorila, las mandíbulas, los dientes y la melena de un león, los colmillos de un jabalí y las piernas y la cola de un lobo. . También se parece a monstruos míticos como el Minotauro o un hombre lobo. También tiene ojos azules, la única característica física que no cambia si es una bestia o un humano. Originalmente, la Bestia se ve sin camisa, con pantalones irregulares de color gris oscuro y una capa irregular de color rojizo con un cierre de forma circular de color dorado. A pesar de que el color real de su capa es un color rojo vino oscuro, a la capa de la Bestia se la suele llamar púrpura. La razón de este cambio en el color es desconocida, aunque la razón más probable es que el color púrpura a menudo se asocia con la realeza. Después de que Bestia salva a Bella de un grupo de lobos, su estilo de vestimenta cambia, reflejando una personalidad más refinada, a medida que se vuelve más disciplinado. El día que le mostró a Bella la biblioteca, la Bestia llevaba una camisa blanca con cuello de manga larga, una capa azul oscuro y un cierre azul y pantalones azul oscuro. Mientras almorzaba con Bella, la Bestia llevaba un chaleco verde con adornos dorados, puños blancos, un collar verde claro y un pañuelo blanco. También vestía una camisa de vestir blanca con pantalones negros y una faja azul claro, así como una capa de añil con magenta debajo mientras alimentaba a las aves. La forma más mencionada de vestir es su traje de salón de baile, que consiste en un chaleco dorado sobre una camisa de vestir blanca con un pañuelo blanco, pantalones de vestir negros con adornos dorados y un abrigo de cola de salón azul marino con adornos dorados, usado durante la película. Secuencia de baile de salón. La Bestia también ató la parte posterior de su pelaje como una cola de caballo adornada con una cinta azul mediana. En el clímax, se le muestra con una mezcla de los pantalones violeta oscuro desgastados, su capa roja y una camisa blanca con cuello de manga larga. La forma humana de la Bestia es la de un joven alto y delgado (aunque no tan alto como la altura de la Bestia). Tiene una piel clara, cabello castaño claro hasta los hombros, mientras que también conserva sus brillantes ojos azules. Además de las consecuencias inmediatas de recuperar su forma humana (vistiendo la ropa que usaba como Bestia en ese momento), solo se le ve en una versión más "humana" de su atuendo de salón de baile, simplemente con un par de botas de vestir marrones con Mangas dobladas de color marrón claro y su cabello atado en una coleta baja adornada con un clip azul. En La bella y la bestia: Una Navidad encantada, el traje de baile de la forma humana tenía botas de vestir de color marrón oscuro con mangas dobladas grises. Habilidades Forma de bestia: Debido a su naturaleza salvaje, bestial, la bestia tiene las fuerzas para combatir animalísticos en su forma de bestia: * Resistencia mejorada: La bestia posee una fuerza tremenda, ya que es capaz de recoger y llevar a los hombres plenamente crecidos como Maurice y Gastón, también tirar los muebles de madera de roble Cuando se enfada, tales como mesas de banquete y el teclado de Forte y le permite saltar varios pies de un solo salto en términos de altura y distancia. También fue capaz de destruir los muebles en una sola tajada, especialmente cuando se enfureció. Del mismo modo, su fuerza también era tal que cerrar una puerta puede causar olas destructivas que ocurren a varios pies de distancia, como lo demuestra su reacción después de Belle se negó a comer con él: Después bestia irrumpió de nuevo al ala oeste, cerró la puerta de la entrada con la fuerza suficiente para causar que porciones del techo colapsara por encima de Lumière, Din Don, y la señora Potts. Su contundencia de la apertura de una puerta también puede causar ráfagas de gran alcance que puede extinguir las llamas en una chimenea, como se evidencia por su debut en la pantalla después de que el prólogo cuando irrumpió en la habitación estaba en Maurice. * Mayor velocidad y agilidad: La bestia es capaz de moverse más rápido que los humanos ordinarios. Se le ha visto correr hacia el bosque en dos ocasiones diferentes y llegar justo a tiempo para salvar a Belle y es capaz de subir y evadir golpes y golpes de armas de Gastón. * Durabilidad: Es ligeramente más duraderos que los humanos normales, como se ve cuando ha tomado ataques de una manada de lobos, que es tirado por la flecha de Gaston, y ha sido arruinado por la energía mágica de Forte, aunque sintiendo un gran dolor y ser derribado de estos ataques . * Curación mejorada: La bestia es capaz de curar más rápido de leves a moderadas lesiones que los seres humanos ordinarios, tales como picaduras y garra arañazos de una manada de lobos en pocos días y ser capaz de sobrevivir a estar en el agua helada y caminar de regreso a su castillo en tiempo frío de invierno en unas pocas horas. * Sentidos mejorados: Los cinco de sus sentidos están dispuestos animal, y que le permita localizar a Belle en el bosque cuando ella estaba en peligro por el olor y escuchar las conversaciones de varios pies de distancia de otras personas. Sin embargo, incluso sus sentidos mejorados, o al menos la vista, el olfato y el oído, pueden ser ahogados por una tormenta de nieve particularmente mortal, como lo demuestra su incapacidad para encontrar Belle en una tormenta particularmente grave en uno de los cómics de Marvel hasta el bushel acebos de golpearlo en la cabeza y le permite rastrear su ubicación en el tiempo. * Garras y colmillos: La bestia posee garras y colmillos que le permiten extraer a través de gruesas alfombras y cortinas, así como romper objetos como muebles de roble Cuando se enfada con facilidad afiladas, subir y bajar por las paredes de piedra de su castillo y morder y sostener objetos. Estos, sin embargo, también demostraron ser una debilidad, ya que sus garras afiladas también resultaron en los libros que son triturados cada vez que trató de leerlos, como se evidencia en nuevas aventuras de Bella y la Bestia cuando trató de leer algunos poemas, sólo se para las páginas a triturar rápidamente. * Sigilo: La bestia ha demostrado ser expertos en el sigilo, manteniéndose oculto sin que nadie sea capaz de detectar a tiempo. Esto fue especialmente evidente cuando se las arregló para emboscar Belle justo después de que descubrió Maurice en el calabozo y hacer frente a ella otra vez cuando ella estaba a punto de tocar la rosa encantada , así como la facilidad sorprendente la manada de lobos que persiguen Belle. También logró sorprender a Gastón haciéndose pasar por una gárgola, aunque logró detectar el ataque y contraatacar. forma humana: * Experto en armas: En su forma humana, la bestia también era hábil con las armas de fuego y era de suponer un cazador, al menos de acuerdo a nuevas aventuras de Bella y la Bestia , aunque sus acciones durante la caza estaban más cerca de la caza furtiva de verdadera caza debido a la orientación específicamente una leonado (ciervos del bebé) hasta que un cuervo (implícita ser la hechicera disfrazado) interfirió con el tiro. * lector Académico: Cuando él era un ser humano, al menos de acuerdo a nuevas aventuras de Bella y la Bestia, se ha demostrado ser muy estudioso y un lector dotado, admitiendo que los libros desde su punto de vista significaban más para él que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. Sin embargo, cuando se convirtió en una bestia, debido a la naturaleza psicológica de la maldición, se olvidó en gran medida de cómo hacerlo, y fué incapaz de manejar físicamente los libros debido a sus garras que trituraban los libros. * Cabalgata: de niño, la bestia se muestra también ser experto en montar a caballo, con frecuencia utilizando su caballo Thunder para montar alrededor. Sin embargo, él era desagradable y frío con su caballo, resultando eventualmente que Thunder escapara. Historia Beauty and the Beast Antes era un Príncipe presumido y arrogante que vivía entre los lujos de su castillo. Un día de tormenta en Navidad, una hechicera le convirtió en una Bestia por ser tan arrogante. La hechicera le dejó un espejo como única ventana al mundo exterior. También le dejó una rosa, y le dijo al Príncipe que cuando cumpliera 21 años, antes de que cayera el último pétalo, debía buscar un chica que le ame, o quedaría con ese aspecto para siempre. Pasado el tiempo, el príncipe había perdido toda esperanza, pues, ¿quién era capaz de amar a una Bestia? Un día, en su castillo apareció Maurice, un anciano en busca de refugio. Y como a Bestia no le gustaban los intrusos, lo encerró en las mazmorras. La hija de Maurice, Bella, fue a rescatar a su padre, y se ofreció a ocupar el puesto de su padre. Bestia soltó a Maurice, y teniendo a Bella en el castillo, sus sirvientes intentaron que fuese amable con ella para poder romper el hechizo. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos se llevaba bien. Cuando Bella entró en la sala donde estaba la rosa, Bestia apareció y le asustó, haciendo que Bella se marche del castillo. Mientras huía, Bella fue atacada por una manada de lobos, pero Bestia apareció y la salvó. Tras ello, empezaron a llevarse mejor, y ambos empezaban a sentir amor el uno por el otro. Otras Versiones Descendants Él es el rey del reino de Áuradon, donde viven los héroes. Vive junto con su esposa la Reina Bella y su hijo Ben. Videojuegos Bestia aparece en los videojuegos de Kingdom Hearts como un aliado de Sora. En Kingdom Hearts intenta rescatar a Bella, quien ha sido secuestrada por Maléfica en Bastión Hueco. En Kingdom Hearts II, Xaldin intenta convertirlo en un Sincorazón, para así crear también su Incorpóreo y unirlo a la Organización XIII. Galería Curiosidades *En los productos con licencia de Disney (como el videojuego The D Show de 1998, desarrollado por Cyberflix), se afirma que Adam es el nombre del Príncipe. Sin embargo, en realidad no es su nombre, como se ha dicho en el comentario de los directores incluido en el DVD / Blu-ray de Bella y la Bestia , así como en las Preguntas frecuentes de Disney.com de que el personaje nunca tuvo un nombre real; solo se le conoce como "La Bestia" o "El Príncipe". Se mencionó que los escritores y productores estaban tan ocupados que se olvidaron de darle un nombre. En una entrevista con Glen Keane, Keane admitió que la Bestia nunca tuvo un nombre alternativo antes de los eventos de la película. **A pesar de eso, el nombre de Adam aún no se usa en algunos artículos de mercadería con licencia del Príncipe / Princesa de Disney. **Sin embargo, es posible que algunos animadores y miembros de la tripulación se hayan referido a The Prince como 'Adam' durante la producción, ya que Paige O'Hara , la actriz de voz de Belle , lo confirmó recientemente durante una sesión de preguntas y respuestas de los fans, y agregó que "Disney siempre lo negará". "Sin embargo, se desconoce si el nombre se le dio al personaje durante la producción en la película original o durante la producción en uno de los proyectos de continuación de la película. **Dan Stevens, el actor que interpretó a la Bestia en la película de acción en vivo, también usó al Príncipe Adam como el nombre de la Bestia durante una entrevista. **De acuerdo con el ejemplar independiente US Weekly Secretos del mundo de Disney: ¡De Mickey al Reino Mágico! , Adán era el verdadero nombre de la Bestia. **A pesar del escepticismo detrás del verdadero nombre de la Bestia, parece haber una inspiración bíblica para dar el nombre de " Adán ": según Glen Keane en un extra extra en el Blu-ray de la Edición Diamante de la Bella y la Bestia , al animar la transformación de la Bestia de regreso a su forma humana (ahora adulto), Glen Keane mantuvo una cita de la Biblia con él, de 2 Corintios 5:17: "Si un hombre está en Cristo, es una creación nueva: las cosas viejas pasaron ¡Y todas las cosas se han vuelto nuevas! ", indicando cómo su tiempo trabajando en la película había sido una experiencia casi religiosa para él. *Beast es la combinación de varios animales: tiene la melena de un león, la barba y la cabeza de un búfalo, la frente de un gorila, los ojos de un ser humano, los colmillos de un jabalí, el cuerpo de un oso, las patas y la cola de un lobo. *Glen Keane deseó que la Bestia hubiera permanecido como Bestia en vez de transformarse en su forma humana principesca. Para ayudar a salvar la brecha, escribió una línea divertida para que Belle dijera al final: "Les pedí que grabaran a Belle diciendo: '¿Crees que podrías crecer una barba?' Fue una buena idea. No está en la película. Deberíamos haberla puesto allí". *Bestia comparte con Kuzco de The Emperor's New Groove y Stitch de Lilo & Stitch la característica de ser el protagonista de una película apareciendo principalemente como antagonista y más tarde convertirse en el héroe de la película. *A pesar de que se le conoce como un príncipe en la apertura, ninguno de los personajes se refiere directamente a él por ese título. Además, el primer borrador de la película de Woolverton indicaba que la Bestia estaba destinada a ser un duque en lugar de un príncipe. *De acuerdo con la primera vidriera que aparece en la secuencia de apertura de la película, el lema familiar del Príncipe es " vincit qui se vincit " (lit. " Se conquista quien se conquista a sí mismo "), que es bastante irónico, visto como el Príncipe / Bestia, quien proviene de esta familia, es un personaje que necesita aprender a dominarse a sí mismo y aprender a autocontrol. *Aunque la Bestia y Bella son técnicamente co-protagonistas de la película, varios miembros del equipo de producción, incluido Howard Ashman , consideraron a Beast la protagonista. *Bestia es el primer personaje masculino en un cuento de hadas de Disney en tener un papel tan importante como el de la protagonista femenina. *Algunas de las esculturas que se ven en el castillo son versiones conceptuales tempranas de la Bestia. *La forma humana de la Bestia en la mercancía lo lleva solo con su atuendo de salón de baile, solo sus botas de vestir marrones son reemplazadas por medias azules claras y zapatos de vestir marrones tradicionales. *Aunque la edad oficial de la Bestia no se menciona en la película, está claramente indicada por la afirmación del narrador de que la rosa "florecerá hasta su 21 ° año". Como la rosa ya ha comenzado a marchitarse cuando Belle llega al castillo, es muy probable que la Bestia tenga 20 años (es decir, en su 21 año) de edad en este momento. Esto ha sido confirmado por Glen Keane, y también en el comentario de los cineastas para la edición extendida, donde se afirma específicamente que el cumpleaños número 21 de la Bestia / Príncipe se produciría en algún momento después de que la rosa encantada haya perdido todos sus pétalos y la maldición hubiera ya sea roto, o bien convertido en permanente. **Durante la canción "Be Our Guest", Lumière afirma que " durante diez años, hemos estado oxidándonos ", lo que implica que el hechizo que los había cambiado a todos había estado activo durante esa cantidad de tiempo. Esto, junto con la declaración de que la rosa se marchitaría antes del cumpleaños número 21 de la Bestia, implicaría que fue maldecido a los 11 años. Sin embargo, al mirar su retrato destrozado en el ala oeste, así como su aparición en el flashback de la secuela , probablemente estaba más cerca de la edad de un adolescente cuando la hechicera apareció en su puerta, y diez años posiblemente fue una metáfora de cómo nunca tienen compañía, ni una declaración real de cuánto tiempo ha estado activa la maldición. **Por otro lado, su representación en el retrato no fue un caso poco común: los retratos del rey Edward Tudor (Eduardo VI) lo muestran como de 18 años de edad, cuando en realidad tenía 13 años cuando se pintó, esto Fue el caso de los niños que fueron los monarcas reinantes de su país. Además, el aspecto retrospectivo del Príncipe en la secuencia que parece un adolescente es simplemente la forma en que fue animado. Varios otros preadolescentes de Disney, como Melody , Peter Pan , Taran y Alex, parecen ser mayores de la edad que tienen en realidad. **En el guión original de la película escrita por Linda Woolverton, el prólogo menciona que el Príncipe tenía 11 años de edad cuando fue maldecido, y que la maldición estuvo activa durante diez años. 13 El guión también menciona que el Príncipe fue el monarca reinante del reino en el que vivió y que Lumière y Cogsworth (sin nombre en ese momento) eran sus regentes. Debido a que este fue un borrador inicial, se desconoce si se llevó al producto final. **Algunos materiales también han respaldado esta afirmación, como el juego para dispositivos móviles Disney Magic Kingdoms que declara explícitamente que la maldición estuvo activa durante diez años. 14 Se desconoce si esto se mantiene fiel al original o solo a la continuidad del juego. **En los cómics complementarios autorizados, sobre todo en Las nuevas aventuras de la belleza y la bestia , el Príncipe nunca se muestra como mayor que un preadolescente cuando se muestra como un humano; además, todo el personal del palacio se refiere a su pre-maldición como "un niño" o "niño". Dos cómics individuales muestran que el Príncipe era originalmente unos años mayor que Chip, quien no envejeció durante la maldición, y lo muestra como un par de años mayor que la propia Belle. Los cómics también muestran que el Príncipe ha tenido algunos roces con la Encantadora disfrazada, lo que significa que aún sería un preadolescente cuando fue maldecido. **En el universo de los Descendientes , Belle insinuó que Beast se había casado con ella a la edad de 28 años cuando comentó cuándo tomó una buena decisión cuando su hijo fue coronado Rey a la edad de 16 años. Esto sugiere que en esta continuidad, Bella y la Bestia tomaron Lugar siete años antes de que los Descendientes o Bestias conocieran a Belle a una edad diferente. *Bestia es el primer protagonista masculino que no "salva" a su contraparte femenina cerca del clímax de la película. Sin embargo, sí salva a Belle de un ataque de lobo vicioso aproximadamente en el momento crucial de la película. *El Casting para la Bestia fue un verdadero desafío, considerando el hecho de que los directores estaban buscando a alguien que pudiera alternar entre una voz profunda, brusca y bastante poco atractiva a un tono suave, como el de un príncipe. Cuando Robby Benson audicionó sorprendentemente para el papel, los directores de casting se sorprendieron y complacieron, e inmediatamente lo eligieron. Los críticos afirman que Benson hizo el papel tan bien que ni siquiera pudieron decir que era él. *Varios animales fueron estudiados y observados durante el proceso de animación de la Bestia, tales como ñus, osos, leones y lobos. *Durante la pelea con Gaston, la Bestia solo le dice dos palabras: "Vete". *La Bestia es uno de los personajes más impredecibles de Disney porque a primera vista es un monstruo feroz, pero detrás del rostro intimidante hay un corazón amoroso, que muestra hacia Belle al final de la película. *Como se mencionó anteriormente, debido a que los espectadores de la película se volvieron más apegados a la forma bestial del personaje, la mayoría de los artículos publicitarios que presentan a la Bestia intentan apuntar al uso de esta forma, no a su forma humana. Esta es también la razón por la que la forma humana de la Bestia rara vez aparece como un personaje de reunión y saludo en los Parques de Disney, ya que la mayoría de los usuarios prefieren interactuar con la Bestia. *Glen Keane fue al zoológico de Los Ángeles para estudiar animales para la apariencia y personalidad de la Bestia. Cuando estudió a un gorila antisocial de seiscientas libras, César, y trató de atraerlo, César se lanzó contra él y se estrelló contra los barrotes. Keane sabía que así era como se sentiría Belle cuando viera a la Bestia por primera vez. *Cuando la Bestia se corta el cabello para Belle , el peinado que se le da es el mismo que el de Cowardly Lion de la película de 1939 El mago de Oz . *Además del prólogo de apertura de la historia, la Bestia nunca fue realmente identificada como un príncipe durante los eventos de la primera película. *Originalmente, cuando estaba planeando la cena, la Bestia traía un cadáver de un ciervo asesinado y lo comía explícitamente frente a Belle de una manera más animal. Sin embargo, la escena terminó eliminada porque los escritores se dieron cuenta de que tal escena haría que el público viera a la Bestia con disgusto en lugar de compasión. No obstante, la Bestia que busca su alimento de una manera más animal todavía está implícita en la película con la presencia de una caja torácica podrida que se ve brevemente en el Ala Oeste. *En la Edición Especial de la película, debido a la adición de "Human Again", la escena en la que Bestia ruge con desesperación por tener que dejar ir a Belle se modificó ligeramente para incluir el destrozo de vidrio para insinuar que la Bestia, aunque todavía estaba llena de desesperación por tener para hacer esto, terminó rompiendo el recientemente restaurado West Wing para que la canción se conectara mejor con la película principal, donde aún estaba empañada durante el clímax. *Según Alan Menken, en la adaptación de 2017, una de las nuevas canciones escritas para la película "Evermore", cantada por la Bestia después de dejar ir a Bella, es una canción de amor que toma el lugar de la repetición de "If I Can't Love Her" del musical. *La escena de la muerte de The Beast originalmente tenía un guión más alegre, como se escuchaba en la primera banda sonora, los créditos de la Edición Especial, y una característica de DVD extra, pero la película en sí tenía un guión más sombrío, que se había mantenido en la banda sonora de la Edición Especial. *Adam Mitchell proporcionó la voz de canto para el joven príncipe en la película de 2017. *La representación de Dan Stevens como La Bestia en la película de 2017 fue parcialmente inspirada por Wreck-It Ralph . Cameos * En la película Aladdin se ve un juguete de Bestia entre las figuras con las que juega el Sultán. Ver también *Bella de:Biest en:Beast fr:La Bête it:Bestia pl:Bestia (Piękna i Bestia; 1991) pt-br:A Fera ru:Чудовище sv:Odjuret (Skönheten och Odjuret) zh:野兽 Categoría:Personajes de Beauty and the Beast Categoría:Personajes de Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas Categoría:Personajes de Belle's Magical World Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes de Kingdom Hearts Categoría:Monarcas Categoría:Príncipes Disney Categoría:Antihéroes Categoría:Héroes Disney Categoría:Personajes de House of Mouse Categoría:Personajes de Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse Categoría:Personajes de Mickey's House of Villains Categoría:Personajes de Descendants Categoría:Ricos Categoría:Villanos reformados Categoría:Personajes de The Beast Within: A Tale of Beauty's Prince Categoría:Personajes de Descendants: The Isle of the Lost Categoría:Personajes Neutrales Categoría:Personajes Europeos Categoría:Monstruos Categoría:Realeza Categoría:Huérfanos Categoría:Adultos Categoría:Personajes Hechizados Categoría:Personajes Franceses